As users are increasingly relying on portable computing devices for a variety of tasks, it is desirable to improve the ways in which users can interact with, and control, these devices. As the ability for a user to interact with such a device changes, however, there is a corresponding need to improve the way in which information for the interaction is managed and propagated to applications and services that consume that information.